


watch me fall at your feet (all to make you feel complete)

by empty_venom



Series: santa, baby [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom!Even, Dom/sub, Evak Advent Calendar, Hair Pulling, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Panties, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slight feminization, basically Even talks about wanting to put makeup on Isak, petnames, slight praise kink, sub!Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_venom/pseuds/empty_venom
Summary: Isak knows he’s annoying Even. He just knows it.They’ve been out Christmas shopping for almost two hours now, and Isak’s been bored since about thirty minutes in. And when Isak gets bored, Isak gets annoying.





	watch me fall at your feet (all to make you feel complete)

**Author's Note:**

> DAY FIVE + SIX ROLLED INTO ONE!!!! EXCITING RIGHT?!?!?! no??? ok.... :(
> 
>  
> 
> sorry for not uploading yesterday, I was having an absolute mare with real life, in the words of Kylie Jenner I was realising things and it was getting me Fukt Up™ and had to have a break for a bit so like lmao yeah
> 
>  
> 
> hopefully this makes up for it??? idk maybe maybe not 
> 
> honestly this is really. quite D/s I think? idk
> 
> sorry for any typos, ill check tomorrow for them xoxo  
>  
> 
> Isaks outfits  
> 1, [2(1)](http://thelingerieaddict.treaclemediallc.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/lagent-grace-pink-bra-panty-garter-set-421x580.jpg), [2(2)](https://img0.etsystatic.com/130/1/11380729/il_340x270.1034191338_f4hz.jpg), [2(3)](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/0f/de/7d/0fde7d6461317fcaf5a52f32776bf4f1--pink-skirts-black-skirts.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> title from Fall At Your Feet by Saint Raymond

**///**

 

 

 

 

**ONSDAG – 18:53**

 

 

 

 

Isak knows he’s annoying Even. He just knows it.

 

 

They’ve been out Christmas shopping for almost two hours now, and Isak’s been bored since about thirty minutes in. And when Isak gets bored, Isak gets _annoying_.

 

 

He wanders off and picks up stuff he’s not supposed to, making Even chase after him and apologise to the over-worked, under-paid sales assistants as they sort out the display Isak’s just sorted out.

 

He tugs on Even’s sleeve, pinches his arm, grabs his hands, anything to get his attention so Even can see the brightly coloured women’s jacket, or fluffy hat, or silly Christmas Tree shaped novelty glasses he’s trying on, when Even’s trying to decide which napkin holders to buy his mother for Christmas.

 

He teases Even to no end, bending over in front of him, constantly whispering suggestive things that make Even blush bright red when he’s trying to talk to a specialist about whether a DSLR or SLR camera would be better for his amateur photographer little sister.

 

 

 

So, it’s not really a surprise when Even drags Isak by the wrist to a changing room, when Isak saunters up to him with an armful of lingerie, when they’re in a fancy department store, looking for a nice pair of gloves for Even’s mamma.

 

 

 

“God, you know how to wind me up, don’t you?” Even hisses as he presses Isak into the wall against the door, hands on Isak’s hips. It’s an old changing room, one with wooden walls and a thick wooden door, and a fancy velvet chaise lounge, and a full floor to ceiling mirror.

 

 

_Oh, God._ Isak thinks, as he eyes up the mirror, thinking back to that morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Really, Isak?” Even laughs as he holds up the tiny little toy hand mirror._

_Isak just smiles in return._

_“What? It’d be hot.” He says._

_Even shrugs a shoulder, “true.”_

_“Plus we have one right here…” Isak flips their wardrobe door out, so it’s facing the bed. “Perfect position.”_

 

 

And the day before...

 

 

 

_"What the fuck is this supposed to be?" Even squints at the drawing._

 

_"Oh, shut up. We can't all be artists. It was supposed to be for...sex in public. Asshole." Isak huffs._

 

_"Oh my god, you're too fucking cute. What the hell." Even tackles Isak down on to their bed and kisses him hard._

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re kidding me.” Isak whispers, hands trembling around the pile of lingerie in his hands.

 

 

“I should be asking you that, fucking with me all day. Cheeky little fucker. Who do you think you are?” Even’s eyes burn into Isak’s, and Isak feels a flush rise in his cheeks and he has to look away. Even’s hand flies up, grabbing Isak’s chin.

 

 

“Look at me when I’m talking to you, Isak.” He growls. Isak blinks a couple of times in shock, always taken aback when Even gets a bit violent with him, but he can’t help the way his dick stirs in his jeans.

 

 

“I think you should try on your pretty things for me.” Even’s eyes flicker down to the mass of lace and sheer material clutched in Isak’s hands. “Give me a show.”

 

 

“I-Even. It was just… I was just messing with you.” Isak stammers, swallowing thickly.

 

 

“I know. And now you’re going to pay for it.” Even tilts his head to the side, watching Isak carefully.

 

 

“We can’t-” Isak cuts himself off, his voice lowering to a whisper for the rest of his sentence. “We can’t fuck in here.”

 

 

Even raises an eyebrow.

 

 

“Who said I wanted to fuck you?” Even scoffs and Isak feels the shame fizzle through his body. “I just want to look at you, pretty boy.” He leers, a smirk spreading on his face, and it makes Isak’s insides squirm.

 

 

The warmth of Even’s body plastered along the front of his is suddenly gone, though, as Even steps away, sauntering over to the chaise lounge, and sitting down, his legs spreading wide and long, and his arms rest along the backrest as he reclines slightly. He rakes his eyes over Isak, giving him a pointed look.

 

 

“Go on then.” He says, voice bored.

 

 

Isak obeys, stumbling over to the other side of the sofa and chucking the lingerie down.

 

 

“Slowly, sweetheart.” Even’s voice dips, the low, grumbly quality it takes on makes Isak’s heart beat just that little bit faster as he toes off his shoes, shimmies out of his jeans and pulls his t-shirt off, folding them neatly and placing them next to the pile of lace.

 

 

He quickly peels his socks off, tucking them into his shoes.

 

 

“Uh, should I…” Isak trails off, looking down at his briefs.

 

 

“Take them off too, I’m buying you everything you try on, baby. You picked it out.” Even says. Isak nods, thinking back to all the silly things he’d picked out, obviously not expecting this kind of reaction when he’d been grabbing the skimpiest things he could.

 

 

He rolls his briefs down his legs nervously, his knees shaking as he steps out of his underwear.

 

 

“Good boy, now put on one of your cute little outfits for me.” Even tilts his head towards the lingerie. Cautiously, he reaches out for the first item he sets his hands on – the black fishnet stockings with a thick, black lace hem.

 

 

He looks at Even for confirmation, and the older boy nods, so Isak immediately sets about pulling them up his legs, hurried and panicky.

 

 

“Slow down,” Even demands. “I told you to give me a show.”

 

 

Isak’s blush is reaching his ears now, so terrified they’ll be walked in on, even though they’ve locked the changing room door, and it’s not often shop assistants just…waltz in on changing patrons. But he’s terrified, nonetheless.

 

 

He rests his foot on the end of the chaise lounge, taking his time pulling the stocking up his leg, looking anywhere but Even’s face. He really wishes he’d worn a snapback today – that way he might have been able to flip it round to hide his face, and the only sense of relief he gets is from the way his curls are getting a bit too long, so are flopping in his face, but he knows Even likes that. He knows Even likes his curls, say they make him look soft and innocent.

 

 

Even’s _thing_ for ruining Isak is no secret.

 

 

When his stockings are on, he bends over to grab the black, silk panties from where they’ve fallen on the floor, and hears appreciative whistle Even lets out. He straightens up and whirls around, mouth open.

 

 

“Even! Someone will hear you!” He scolds and Even grins deviously.

 

 

“Let them.” He says.

 

 

Isak scowls as he pulls the panties up, deftly ignoring the way he’s more than a little bit aroused at this point. It’s a combination of the clothing, the fact that they’re in public, and just _Even_. Leave him alone. He’s in love. 

 

 

Isak finishes with the panties and starts working on the faux-leather garter belt, squeezing it over his thighs and settling it into place on his hips, securing the clips to the stockings.

 

 

He steps away from Even slightly and cocks his hips, leaning his weight on one leg as he puts a hand on his hip.

 

 

“Done!” He tries to sound comical, but the way Even’s looking at him is making him feel dizzy.

 

 

“Am I pretty?” Isak bats his eyelashes, biting his bottom lip to plump it up.  

 

 

“The prettiest, baby. Such a pretty little baby for me.” Even’s voice is slightly breathless as he speaks.

 

 

“Thank you.” Isak says honestly. “I like it when you say I’m pretty.” He pads over to Even, perching on the chaise lounge between Even’s legs, drawing patterns with his index finger over Even’s knee.

 

 

One of Even’s large hands covers the expanse of Isak’s bare shoulders, rubbing gently. Isak smiles at the touch.

 

 

“I’d be more inclined to give you compliments if you weren’t such a little brat all the time.” Even’s voice is harsh, and it shocks Isak out of his pink glow. He stares at Even, who’s looking at him with dark eyes.

 

 

“Next outfit, baby. Something pink this time.” Even pushes Isak off the chaise lounge, making sure he’s stable on his feet as he pats his ass a couple of times.

 

 

Isak stumbles to the end of the sofa, making quick work of removing his lingerie before searching through for an ensemble he’s actually considered wearing while picking it out.

“Look away.” He says to Even, who obliges and puts a hand over his eyes.

 

 

“This’d better be good, Isak.” He threatens, and Isak smiles smugly. Even loves him in pink. This is going to blow his mind.  

 

 

“Ready!” Isak calls, and Even is so not prepared for what he sees when he takes his hand away from his eyes. Isak is stood in front of him, in a pink suede, pleated mini-skirt, and he’s holding one side up to reveal pink, lacy panties with a little bow at the top. His legs are covered by beautiful, sheer white stockings, held up by clips that are attached to the garter belt that’s disappearing beneath the waistband of Isak’s skirt. When Even can finally tear his eyes away from Isak’s lower half, he looks up to see Isak’s curls artfully tousled, falling across his face, a delightfully pink blush on his cheeks, and his lips pouted into a gorgeous rosebud.

 

 

“Jesus.” Even sighs out shakily, and Isak offers him a shy smile.

 

 

“Give me a twirl, princess.” Even holds up a finger, gesturing for Isak to turn.

 

 

Isak slowly spins round a couple of times, arching his back as he tangles his hands up in his hair.

 

 

Even lets out a small groan, and Isak looks across to see him pressing his hand over the front of his jeans, shifting in his seat.

 

 

“Fucking hell, get over here.” Even holds his hands out, and Isak’s on him in an instant, settling between Even’s legs again and kissing him desperately. Even takes control, threading his hand into Isak’s hair and holding him back slightly. He slides his tongue against Isak’s, making Isak let out this utterly wonderful whimper. Even kisses his boy hard, stealing all the words from his mouth.

 

 

Eventually, when Even pulls back, they’re both panting for air, Isak’s chest rising and falling heavily.

 

 

“Get on your knees, sweetheart.” Even kisses Isak’s mouth once more, just the press of lips, before he has a hand on Isak’s shoulder, making him slide on to the floor.

 

 

“You said you didn’t want to fuck me?” Isak blinks up at Even, and Even lets out a frustrated noise.

 

 

“Shut up, Isak.” He says. “Do something useful with your mouth, for once.” He pushes down on the back of Isak’s head, forcing it closer to the undeniable bulge in his jeans.

 

 

Isak whines, hurt, but obeys and begins trying to unbutton Even’s jeans. His fingers won’t cooperate, though. He’s shaky and nervous and fails three times to get Even’s buttons undone before Even bats his hands away, sorting it out himself as he berates Isak the entire time.

 

 

“Jesus, one thing you’re good for and you can’t even do that.” He murmurs as he shoves his hand into his underwear, pulling out his dick and pressing the head against Isak’s lips. Isak whines again.

 

 

“At least you look good on your knees.” Even smirks, watching as Isak tries to control himself, tries to stop himself from opening his mouth and letting Even fill him up.

 

 

Even cups Isak’s cheek with one large hand, brushing over his cheek with his thumb.

 

 

“Take it now, sweetheart.” He says, and Isak’s mouth falls open immediately.

 

 

Even groans, eyelids drooping as Isak lets the tip into his mouth, suckling hard. Even loves Isak like this, between his legs, ready for whatever Even’s willing to give him. Especially after Isak’s been so fucking annoying all day. It’s nice to shut him up with his cock.

 

 

Isak’s little hand curls around the base of Even’s dick, fingers just closing around him as he strokes in time with the movements of his head. Even buries his fingers in Isak’s hair, yanking the strands with as much force as he dares and, if Isak’s sharp inhalation through his nose is anything to go by, Isak enjoys it.

 

 

Isak slowly sinks down lower, and Even can’t help but thrust up into the wet heat of Isak’s mouth, the relief of finally getting his boyfriend’s lips around his dick making him crazy with want.

 

 

Isak pulls off, glowering at Even.

 

 

“Warn me if you do that.” He wipes his hand across the back of his mouth.

 

 

“Go back to sucking my dick, would you? You’re annoying.”

 

 

Isak huffs and rolls his eyes, but lets Even shove his cock back in his mouth. He squeezes his hand around Even, dropping down as far as he can manage without throat training, and staying there. When he feels Even’s thighs start to quake, he pulls back off slightly, loosening his grip and jerking Even’s cock as he bobs up and down.

 

 

“There we go, that’s my good boy.” Even’s hand cards through Isak’s hair. “Been such a bitch all day, this is what you needed, isn’t it? Just need someone to fuck you good. Fuck all that bitchiness out of you.”

 

 

Isak whimpers around Even’s cock, tongue running over the slit, savouring the way the flavour of Even’s precome bursts on his taste buds. He hollows his cheeks out, sucking hard as he jacks his hand faster. There’s drool smeared across his chin, and he can feel he’s leaking in his panties, when he remembers where they are, that they haven’t even _bought_ the panties yet, making him feel so much dirtier.

 

 

“You gonna be my good boy and let me fuck you in here? Get you all nice and loose and open for me? Bend you over this couch? Right in front of the mirror, angel. So you can see what you look like when you’re stuffed full of cock.” Even pets Isak’s cheek, stretching his legs out either side of Isak, so he’s fully enclosed from either side.

 

 

“Won’t even take your skirt off, baby. Just shove it up, get your panties to the side, fuck you like this. Slide my cock right in – bet you’re still loose. Bet you fingered yourself in the shower thinking about me, didn’t you? That why you wanted to shower alone? So you could get yourself off thinking about me?” Even questions, and Isak can feel his eyes shining with unshed tears.

 

 

“You used to do that, didn’t you? Fuck yourself on your fingers, thinking about me. This time last year, hmm? Ever think you’d be here? On your knees, looking so pretty in pink for me? You look so good for me, Isak. All dressed up, should get you some mascara, shouldn’t we? Yeah, mascara, pink lipstick, blush, make you look like a little doll.”

 

 

Isak tries to nod his head, careful to watch his teeth, grabs at Even’s hand that’s on his cheek, as he makes quiet little squealing noises.

 

 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? All pretty for me. Perfect, pretty princess.” Even muses, and he links his fingers with Isak’s. “Such a sweetheart, Issy.”

 

 

Isak closes his eyes, trying to force away the tears that are brimming, but a few manage to escape, and Even immediately wipes them away with his thumb, pulling Isak off his cock.

 

 

Isak tips his head back, lips red and parted, slick with spit, shining under the lights of the changing room. His eyes are still watery, hand still on Even’s dick, and Even takes a moment to appreciate the moment. Never did he think he would ever have Isak like this – not in a million years.

 

 

“So desperate for it.” Even hums, tightening his grip on Isak’s hand as he hauls him up, guiding Isak to straddle one of his thighs, using his other hand to sloppily tuck himself away. Isak moans and rocks his hips down against Even’s thigh, the press of Even’s solid thigh against his dick and the feel of the lace against his sensitive skin almost too much to handle.

 

 

Even closes his hands protectively around Isak, his fingers almost touching around Isak’s skinny waist as he forces Isak to grind down on his leg.

 

 

“That’s it, baby,” Even’s grip tightens, Isak’s soft skin turning white where Even’s fingers are pressing in. Isak’s hand shoots out to steady himself on Even’s shoulder, hips rocking uncontrollably as he whimpers with pleasure.

 

 

“You want me to get you off?” Even asks, hand coasting over the back of Isak’s skirt where it flares out over his ass.  “You want me to fuck you right here?” He slips his hand under Isak’s skirt, cupping Isak’s ass.

 

 

Isak nods wildly, his eyes half-lidded, a drunk look on his face.

 

 

“You think you deserve it? After all the shit you pulled today?” Even suddenly stops Isak, holding him tightly to make him stop rocking his hips.

 

 

“Please, Even.” Isak complains, hips twitching where they’re held fast. “Please fuck me, God, I’ll be so good for you, never annoy you again. Please-Please fuck me.”

 

 

“It would be a shame to put how pretty you look right now to waste…” Even trails off thoughtfully, and Isak puts a hand on his cheek.

 

 

“Yes! Yes, Evy, I’m so pretty for you, all for you, look how good I am. Pretty for you.” Isak pants, hands running over Even’s chest and the gorgeous baby blue shirt he’s wearing.

 

 

Even reaches up with one hand, trailing his fingertips down Isak’s cheekbone lovingly. Isak mewls and leans in to the touch.

 

 

“You piss me off again, Isak, and you won’t be getting this treatment again. You understand me?” Even gives in, and Isak almost deflates with relief. Instead, he gives Even an earnest look.

 

 

“I promise, I won’t be annoying any more. I’m trying, Even.” Isak looks down, suddenly shy.

 

 

“Bullshit. You were doing it on purpose today. You know you were.” Even scoffs.

 

 

Isak looks at Even through his lashes, dark and full and casting shadows over his cheeks.

 

 

“You know exactly what you’re doing.” Even hisses, manhandling a squealing Isak until he’s standing again. Even stands as well, seemingly towering over Isak. He cups Isak’s chin and tilts his head backwards slightly. 

 

 

“I’m going to fuck you over the arm, and you’re gonna look at yourself the whole time, so you can see exactly how slutty you look stretched open on my cock, you understand?” Even’s voice is barely above a whisper, speaking so intimately to Isak that it makes his heart ache, despite the crude words.

 

 

Isak nods dumbly, not capable of forming a sentence to argue, or confirm, so he simply nods.

 

 

“Good boy.” Even praises, then takes hold of Isak’s hand and pulls him over to the end of the chaise lounge, not hesitating before he places a hand firmly between Isak’s shoulder blades and presses down, folding him over the arm. Isak falls automatically, catching himself on his forearms as he shuffles his feet out.

 

 

“That’s it, get those legs nice and wide for me, baby.” Even steps up behind Isak, hand already on his hip as he presses up against his boy. Isak instinctively pushes back, pressing his ass right up against Even’s clothed dick.

 

 

“Hey,” Even says sternly, and Isak wiggles his ass a little, seeing how far he can push it.

 

 

Naturally, he receives a swat on the ass.

 

 

“Isak.” Even barks, and Isak’s movements still. “Good.” A hand glides up underneath Isak’s skirt, pushing it up on to his lower back, exposing his panties. Isak hears a gasp.

 

 

“Jesus, look at that. This is gonna me the death of me, baby boy.”  Even smacks Isak’s ass again, enjoying the way it jiggles from the force of the hit. “So fucking fat, looks so good in these panties.” Even runs a finger under the lace trim across one of Isak’s cheeks, making Isak shiver and drop his forehead down on to the chaise lounge.

 

 

“Please, Ev.” His voice is muffled, barely audible where he whines it out against his forearm.

 

 

“Shh, Isak. I’m busy.” Isak hears as Even drops on to one knee behind Isak, running his tongue over the lace. Isak almost screams as he feels Even’s tongue against his hole through the fabric, hips bucking back violently, the mix of Even’s tongue and the lace combining perfectly to work Isak into a frenzy, a flurry of curses, whimpers and moans leaving his mouth as Even continues working on him.

 

 

Even swirls his tongue in tight little circles, not giving Isak the chance to breathe as he roughly grips Isak’s thighs, spreading them wider, then curling his fingers around Isak’s dick through the panties also. Isak lets out a pathetic wail, thighs quivering with the effort of keeping his lower half supported.

 

 

Even presses his thumb against the underside of Isak’s cock, just under the head where he knows Isak likes it best, and Isak fucking loses it. Between Even’s tongue and Even’s hand, Isak’s torn apart, and he says as much.

 

“Ev-Even! Please! Please, don’t, I can’t… Even, Even- God, Even, _please_. I…fucking- I can’t take it, Even, please do something.” Isak panics, worried Even’s going to tease him till he can’t speak, can’t move, can’t _breathe_ , and with the rate at which his mind is deteriorating, all sensible thoughts flying out the window, it won’t be long before he’s at that stage.

 

 

Even tuts.

 

 

“Such a shame, you were doing so well for me.” He genuinely sounds disappointed, and that’s what Isak hates the most. He can deal with Even being angry with him, annoyed at him, upset with him; all of those can be dealt with. _Disappointed_ , however, is a different story. Even’s disappointment fills Isak with hot, scorching guilt and shame and disgust at himself. It makes him feel dirty, and sad. It makes him want to curl up into a ball and disappear.

 

 

Even’s disappointment is the _worst_.

 

 

“No, no no no no, Even, no, I can do it, I’m sorry, please, Even I can do it, I can take it, I’ll be your good little boy, please, I’m sorry, don’t… Don’t be dis-disappointed with me.” Isak stammers, barely giving himself chance to catch his breath as his words tumble out.

 

 

“Of course you’ll be good for me, baby. You always will.” Even stands and Isak clenches his eyes tight shut, swallowing down the lump in his throat that’s threatening to make him burst into tears.

 

 

“Now, you’ll be good for me while I get you ready, won’t you?” Even says, rummaging around in his rucksack, and Isak just breathes heavily into his arms.

 

 

“ _Won’t_ you, Isak?” Even says, more sternly this time.

 

 

“Yes!” Isak cries out. “Yes, I’ll be good for you. Do whatever you ask. Promise, Even.”

 

 

The click of the lube cap echoes in the room and Isak bites the inside of his cheek, pressing his face against the fabric of the chaise lounge.

 

 

“How many, Isak?” Even asks, getting down on his knee again, and pulling Isak’s panties to the side with his thumb. Isak squirms, feeling completely and utterly exposed, bent in half over a sofa in a changing room in the middle of a department store.

 

“Mmh, three ‘n tongue. Please.” Isak turns his head to the side as he speaks so Even can hear him.

 

 

“Alright, angel. I’ll give you what you want if you give me what I want.” Isak can feel Even’s words, wet and warm, and it sends tingles up and down his spine.

 

 

“Look at yourself. Stop putting your head down, look at how fucking gorgeous you look when I’m taking you apart.” Even smooths a hand over the back of Isak’s thigh, running up and squeezing Isak’s cheek, spreading him so he can see his hole.

 

 

“So fucking pretty. Pretty pink, just like the rest of you.” Even licks his lips and leans forward, pressing a kiss to Isak’s hole. Isak gasps, his breath almost getting caught in his throat.

 

 

“You looking at yourself, sweetheart?” Even asks, tongue darting out to lap over Isak, and Isak reluctantly drags his head up, staring at himself in the mirror directly opposite them.

 

 

He cringes as he sees himself all spread out, legs almost as wide as they’ll go, pale pink skirt flush against his back with just the hint of his panties showing. He wants to look away, wants to bury his face into the sofa cushions, or his arms, or anywhere that’ll get the sight of himself out of his way, but he can’t disappoint Even like that.

 

 

So he keeps staring.

 

 

He keeps staring as he mouth falls open and his eyes roll in his head as Even pushes two lube-slick fingers into his ass, working them all the way in.

 

 

“That’s it, god, you just swallow them up, don’t you?” Even says, mostly to himself, not really expecting an answer, which is just as well because Isak’s in no fit state to be giving one. His mouth hangs open and his tongue lolls out as Even starts using his fingers in just the right way, twisting and crooking and rubbing.

 

 

He pulls out to quickly squirt more lube on to his fingers, and begins alternating between using his fore and middle fingers and his ring and middle fingers. The difference in size with each thrust is sending Isak’s mind into a tailspin. The thumb holding his panties to the side is digging in slightly to the side of his hole, he can feel the pressure but Even’s being light enough with his touch that he’s not getting any other kind of stimulation than pure teasing.

 

Isak watches his face in the mirror as he feels Even spit, just above his hole, and use all three fingers to push it inside him. Isak shudders, shoulders shaking, as he stretches around Even’s fingers.

 

 

“So sloppy, such a messy little baby, aren’t you?” Even pulls his three fingers downwards and licks over the top of them, all wet and hot and not doing anything to help how turned on Isak is. “You know how much I love it when you’re wet for me.”

 

 

“Uh-huh.” Isak whimpers, not sure if Even actually wanted a reply or not, but the satisfied noise Even makes in return is enough for Isak to be happy.

 

 

Even digs his tongue in a little deeper, getting the tip inside Isak, alongside his three fingers, and Isak’s whining again. Even fingers him deep and thorough and so fucking good that it’s hard for Isak to hold back his orgasm, honestly. Even knows him inside out.

 

 

Isak feels like he’s going insane by the time Even pulls his tongue and fingers out of him, wanting nothing more than the feel of Even’s cock in him.

 

 

“M’ready now. Please, please fuck me, Even.” Isak watches in the mirror as Even stands, pulling a condom out of his back pocket. “No! No, want to feel you inside me, please, want you to cum inside me.”

 

 

Even gives him a look through the mirror, and Isak shuts his eyes.

 

 

“Not here, baby. Don’t want you dripping all over the place on the way home, do we?” Even asks condescendingly, and Isak flushes. “Forget how much of a slut you are for it, sometimes.”

 

 

Isak watches as Even tears the wrapper with his teeth and rolls the condom down over his cock _(wait, since when were Even’s jeans halfway down his legs? Isak doesn’t blame himself for not noticing, his brain gets scrambled whenever Even’s tongue is in him…)_

 

 

Even quickly squirts more lube in to his palm, stroking himself a few times to warm the lube up before he’s hooking his thumb in Isak’s panties again, using his hand to spread Isak’s cheeks as he rubs the head of his cock over Isak’s wet hole.

 

 

Isak pushes back immediately, wanting more, and for once, Even’s willing to give it to him. He slowly slides more of his cock into Isak.

 

 

“Even, Ev, hold on. Oh, god. Oh god oh god, hold on.” Isak whimpers, but Even’s grabbing Isak’s hips with both his hands and pulling him down the rest of the way on to his dick, bottoming out straight away, knowing Isak can take it.

 

 

Isak moans loudly, and Even reaches over, grabbing a fistful of Isak’s hair and yanking his head up.

 

 

“Shh, you’re being too loud.” He hisses in Isak’s ear, grinding his hips against Isak’s ass, making tiny little circles.

 

 

“M’sorry, jus’… God, Even, your fucking dick, Jesus, I’m… I…” Isak’s voice falters as Even’s suddenly pulling out, then thrusting back in, harder than before, slamming into him so roughly that Isak’s hips are jerked forwards. Isak’s hands scrabble at the velvety fabric of the sofa, but his hands are sliding and his chest is heaving and his eyes can’t seem to stay focused, no matter how hard he tries to watch himself in the mirror.

 

 

Even’s hand feels fucking amazing in his hair, pulling so hard his eyes are stinging and his throat feels strained with how far back his head is being forced, but Isak loves it. Loves feeling completely controlled, completely used, so fucked out.

 

 

Even’s nails cut into Isak’s hips, and Isak’s dick throbs, constantly drooling precome all over the brand-new panties. They’re going to have to buy them now…

 

 

“So good, Isak. Tight for me, Isak.” Even orders, and Isak obeys, clenching around Even’s cock, and Even lets out the most glorious groan, that has Isak’s dick desperately trying to escape its lace confines.

 

 

“There’s a good boy.” Even squeezes Isak’s ass, and brushes his thumb over the base of Isak’s skull.

 

 

He slides his hand down the back of Isak’s neck, down his spine and to the small of his back, where he pushes his hand down, forcing Isak to arch his back further. The dip of Isak’s spine makes Even wild, pushing his dick in harder, reaching so deep inside Isak that Isak can’t help but wail, grabbing at the side of the chaise lounge.

 

 

“Christ, would you shut your fucking mouth? You’re gonna get us caught.” Even moves the hand on Isak’s back to press against Isak’s mouth, covering the entire lower half of his face as he thrusts hard into him while pulling him back by the hip on to his cock. 

 

 

Isak wails even harder, muffled by Even’s hand, as Even rams into him, facing himself in the mirror as Even fucks him, hard and fast, and the force with which Even’s holding his face is making Isak want to scream. 

 

 

“So fucking loud, such a little bitch. Stop whining, God.” Even bites out, tightening his grip on Isak’s hip, fingers sliding over sweaty skin.

 

 

Isak whimpers, eyes rolling back in his head as Even picks up the pace. The slick drag of Even’s cock is making him delirious, sick with pleasure and one particular thrust has Isak shouting a stifled scream into Even’s palm.

 

 

“There? You like it there?” Even asks, and Isak nods his head slightly, movement restricted by Even’s massive hand.

 

 

“Okay sweetheart.” Is all Even says, before he’s jackhammering his hips into Isak, using his hand on Isak’s mouth as leverage to pull him back. Isak’s muffled screams get more and more intense, and Isak feels his eyes getting wet again.

 

 

“Don’t need me to touch you, do you? Can come just from me fucking you, I know you can.” Even hums, sounding as if fucking Isak is barely affecting him. Isak shakes his head, wanting Even’s hand on his cock as soon as possible, but he knows that’s unlikely at this point. Once Even decides he’s coming untouched… He’s coming untouched.

 

 

“No, baby, you can. You’re going to.” Even says, and Isak whines, high and throaty. “You’re gonna do it for me, Is.”

 

 

Isak groans, and relents, nodding his head a tiny bit so Even knows he’s on board.

 

 

“Good boy.” Even murmurs, circling his hips slow and deep, a complete change of pace from a few moments ago, when he’d been slamming into Isak like he wanted to destroy him.

 

 

Somehow, though, this is worse.

 

 

The slow drags of Even’s cock inside him, the continued pressure against his prostate, and Even’s godforsaken hand against his mouth makes Isak cry again, short, wailing yells accompanied by tears spilling down his cheeks and soaking into Even’s hand. They smear across Even’s fingers, and Isak can taste the salt from them on his lips.

 

 

He looks up into the mirror again, and wants to cry harder at the sight. Even’s bent over him, looking so fucking beautiful, hair still perfectly intact other than that one curl that drops into his forehead, his hand looks so big on Isak’s face. Isak’s face, blotchy and red and shiny from his tears, curls clinging to his forehead with sweat. The pink suede of the skirt flat against the arch of his back. The panties just visible.

 

 

It’s a fucking sight to behold.

 

 

“You’re nearly there, baby. Nearly there. So close.” Even coos, his voice going softer as he can feel Isak get closer and closer to the edge. He always goes a little soft when Isak cries, no matter how many times Isak tells him he’s fine afterwards.

 

 

And when Isak feels the thumb of Even’s hand brush against where him and Even are connected, dragging the lace along with it, Isak fucking melts. He makes eye contact with Even through the mirror, the burning heat in Even’s eyes just enough to tip him over the edge, coming all over the inside of his skirt and his panties with a muted scream.

 

 

Even fucks him the whole way through as his body goes loose and pliant, like a rag doll, head lolling about where it hands low between his shoulders when Even removes his hand. Isak’s tears drip down on to his arms, the lower half of his face aching where Even had held him up for so long.

 

 

When he comes down, Even’s still fucking him, hard and rough.

 

 

“Tight for me, baby.” He chokes out, and Isak finds he has enough energy left to clench as hard as he can around Even, forcing Even over the edge as well, and Even comes with a stifled groan, filling up the condom, while Isak wishes, with all his heart, that there was nothing separating them. He loves the feel of Even inside him, loves it dripping out of him, knowing he’s spent the last hour or so being used by his favourite person in the world.

 

 

Even plasters himself along Isak’s back, exhausted.

 

 

“I wanna go hoooome.” Isak whines after a while. He can feel his come drying on his panties, and he has to deal with the awkwardness of walking out into the department store where he’s pretty sure half the people there now know what he sounds like when he orgasms, and he’d rather get that over and done with as soon as possible.

 

 

“Okay, baby. Let’s go.” Even kisses the back of Isak’s neck, tucking a few sweaty curls behind his ear before he straightens out, carefully pulling out of Isak, making Isak grimace. Even quickly pulls the condom off and ties it, hiding it under the chaise lounge as he tucks himself away.

 

Isak blushes as he feels Even’s hands spreading his cheeks again, watching as his hole flutters and clenches around the empty space where Even used to be.

 

 

Even quickly dives in, licking a fat stripe over Isak’s guiche and up to his hole and Isak shivers with oversensitivity, quickly closing his legs tight.

 

 

“Get ooooofff.” He moans, and Even laughs, helping him to stand upright.

 

 

“Well, you’re a bit of a mess, aren’t you?” He observes Isak’s slightly bruised mouth, messy hair and come-spattered skirt.

 

 

“You’re buying me all of this.” Isak crosses his arms over his chest, pouting, but his legs start shaking and Even has to hook an arm around his waist to keep him standing.

 

 

“Uh, I think it would be a criminal offence not to.” Even raises his eyebrows and Isak scoffs.

 

 

“ _Uh,_ ” He begins mockingly. “I think we already committed the criminal offence.”

 

 

Even laughs, and Isak can’t help the smile that appears on his own face. He’s missed Even’s laugh, even though it’s only been a few hours since he heard it. Even grabs the back of Isak’s neck and pulls him close, kissing him on the sweaty forehead.

 

 

“C’mon, let’s go home. I want a bath.” Isak says against Even’s collarbone.

 

 

“As long as I get to wash your hair.” Even plants more kisses to the top of Isak’s head.

 

 

“Well, who else is going to do it?”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> uuuHHH lol yeah so THAT happened  
> it was quite intense so I decided to do it as 2 days, plus its my fic series and I do what I LOIKE 
> 
> if u think of any other things I should tag just lemme know and ill pop em n there, its past midnight ive been writing this for like 3 hours solid and now I wanna pass tf out 
> 
> kudos n comments make me cry xoxo (they actually do tho my fics will be 90% better if u comment cuz it encourages me SO MUCH u donT EVEN KNOW 
> 
>  
> 
> as always my Tumblr is [here](http://isyakivaltersen.tumblr.com) and my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/empty_venom), come say hi!!! 
> 
> love u guys xooxxooxoxooxoxoxoxxoxxo


End file.
